High-speed current-steering digital-to-analog converters (DACs) often are used in display drivers and other systems to convert a digital code to a corresponding analog output current used to drive a display device or other component. Because fault models for analog simulation often are not fully defined, the DACs generally are specification tested after manufacturing by verifying that the input to, and the output from, the DAC meets specifications. Typically, this testing is achieved via automatic test equipment (ATE) that ramps through all possible DAC codes within the operating range of the DAC and then measuring the output current of the DAC resulting from each DAC code. However, it often is not economically feasible to obtain automatic testing equipment that is capable of testing a high-performance DAC at its full operating frequency and resolution. Thus, automatic test equipment that operates a substantially lower frequency typically is used to test high-performance DACs, a procedure which often fails to correctly assess the operational characteristics of a DAC due to the difference between the operating frequency and the test frequency. Accordingly, an improved technique for testing DACs at their operating frequencies would be advantageous.